101 Ways to Say I Love You
by CMarie16
Summary: My feelings were mixed up. I couldn't get them sorted out. I couldn't admit my feelings to him. So, I went to get help. But, I didn't expect a book. And most of all, I didn't expect it to help me as much as it would. NaruSaku - REVISED VERSION
1. Preface

_**Preface**_

"_It's just three words!"_

Jeez, what could I do? It's not like I had an option. It was a do or die situation. Either admit it, or go on the rest of my life wondering what could have been. Or…what would never have been, and just feeble, wishful thinking. What if he didn't love me anymore? What if…he'd moved on? I had no one else…except maybe Lee. But come on, it's _Lee_. That's almost as bad as going back to Sasuke. I don't think there could be anyone else. How many other guys did I know that made me feel like he does? How many other guys made my heart beat erratically, sweat pour down my face, and probably make all my blood rush up to my face like a huge siren screaming "Look at me"? I doubt anyone…

"_You make it sound so easy."_

Three words. That was all it took. But did they realize just how difficult those three words were to say? Just looking at his face made words hard to form, even just a simple "Hello" was hard to choke out. Let alone "I love you". When I say it…it just sounds so _corny_. The only time I'd been able to say that is when Sasuke was leaving…but…I was in distress. How else could I have possibly made him stay? I knew he wouldn't return my affections, but I thought it'd be enough to make him stay, to make him realize he had a life here. Sure…it didn't stop him. It took all of Naruto's strength to bring him back...and it was mostly all for me that he even tried so hard. I'm sure, if I weren't around, that would make his life way easier.

No…that's a lie. Akatsuki was after him, as if that wasn't enough. I can't imagine living Naruto's life. Always having that feeling to make you look behind your back to make sure no one was there waiting to claim your life. But…he acted as if it didn't bother him. He always had that smile…that dazzling, sparkling smile. As if he didn't know anything was wrong, as if nothing were to happen. But…I know it's bothering him deep down. I can always feel that tension inside his body, just sitting there, growing to an immense size. It makes me wonder when he'll blow up finally, and all this anxiety will come pouring out. It's hard to imagine that happy-go-lucky knucklehead so jumpy and tense, as if every second his life could end. Which, in reality, it could. But he chose not to acknowledge that fact, and just go about his life like a normal person.

"_It really is. You just have to believe that he still loves you like he always did."_

Looking back at my younger years…I can't believe how much of a bitch I really was to him. Always punching him around, never truly understanding what he was going through, what he would be going through, and how I affected the outcome of it all. Sasuke just made the matters worse, to the point where I had to beg Naruto to bring him back. It wasn't until then that I realized just how much he cared about me, how much he knew about me. I think it was then…that I began to feel respect for him. But…it wasn't until three long years later that I realized those feelings of "respect" were feelings of "love". And people always said that _he _was the dense one. Obviously, they don't know how stupid people are when it comes to love.

"_But…if he doesn't…how will I take rejection?"_

That was one thing I was scared about. Rejection. How would I take it? I've known for a while that he had a crush on me. But what if that was just it? A crush? Not love, just a childish infatuation; like I had with Sasuke. But, that small voice in the back of my head told me that wasn't true. If it _was _a crush, he wouldn't be so dedicated to help me. If it _was_ a crush, he wouldn't be protecting me and saving me, endangering his own life my saving mine. He wouldn't of been so…determined to retrieve Sasuke. And, he would've given up his promise of a lifetime; getting Sasuke back. All for me. Did I deserve his kindness? Did I deserve his love and dedication? After I threw aside his feelings numerous times, and always insulted him and praised Sasuke, did I deserve _him_?

"_Would he reject you?"_

Even through all that thought, that little shining spark of doubt flickered on and off inside my heart. He always wanted to please me, make me happy. Even now. Wouldn't that make him still love me? But…as the years dragged on, what if he'd moved on? What if he finally gave Hinata a chance, and they hit it off? There are so many "what if" statements, I'm not sure what to believe. What if he didn't, but what if he did? What if he has, what if he hasn't? All these questions, but there are no answers. I'd have to find those on my own. But…was I brave enough to find them out? It was no use to pluck flower pedals-I didn't believe in that. Each time would be a different result, no accurate conclusion. It was something you did for a crush—and this definitely wasn't a crush.

"…_I...wouldn't know."_

That was the truth. I didn't know. I wouldn't know. I'd never know, until I asked. As my sensei said—the only way to get answers is to look for them yourself. Sure…but that was _school_. This is _life_. All that school stuff, supposedly was to help you prepare for your life. Yeah, what a load of shit _that_ was. What has anything in school done to help me prepare for this? Is there even anything that would help me to prepare for this? Love was something unexplainable—it just happened. And the crappiest thing is, _you can't stop it._ So…that's why I went to _her_ for help. She had the same issue, and knew how to deal with it. But...she never gave it a chance. She could have been with him. She would be with him, if not for he died in battle. She lost her chance. Of course…for someone who acted like she does, who would've known that she'd been dealing with love for years? So…now I'm just sitting here, staring at the book lying on my table. But…I couldn't open it. What if her techniques wouldn't work for me? What if this was just a helpless dream? I had to suck my breath in the pick up the leather book, and it shook in my hands as they trembled uncontrollably. It was this…or nothing. With a shaky breath, I opened the fragile book to the first page.

"_If you can't summon up the courage to confront him, then I'll give this to you." She handed me an old book, it looked like it came from centuries ago. Of course, I wasn't surprised. She wasn't exactly young herself._

"_What is it?" I asked her, staring at the leather binding in wonder._

"_It's my book. It'll help to give you confidence. Most of these should work for you. And if they don't, then you did something wrong." She replied, and stared at me intently.  
_

_"But what if it doesn't? And I do nothing wrong?"_

_"I gave it to one of my other friends. It worked for them." she told me. Suddenly, her gaze softened. "Now go home and read it, Sakura."  
_

"_Uh…sure…" I mumbled, still staring at the book. How did it stay intact? It was so…old. So…gentle. And yet…it was so kind. I'd take care of this book, and keep it safe. Who knows what would be in it? This book…it would probably save my life…_

My fingers traced the ends of the page, prepared to turn as I read in my head. But, as soon as I got past the dedications, my breath hitched. I realized what this was now. It wasn't a book, it was a guide. A guide to help me tell Naruto my feelings. Was this the _only _way out? The words blurred, and they kept repeating themselves inside of my head.

101 Ways to Say "I Love You"…

* * *

**_(THE FOLLOWING WOULD BE AT THE TOP IF NOT FOR FF BEING A BITCH AND NOT LETTING ME PUT THE LITTLE LINE ON THE TOP)_**

**_Okay, It's back up now. I really like the plotline I plan on going with this now. I hope you enjoy the new and revised version. And I WILL still be going to 101 Chapters. It just won't be like those Way #1, Way #2 shit anymore. Now, it's a real story with a real plotline. I know this isn't all that long, but hey, it's a prologue. So, sorry I took it down, but I hope you all like the new version!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: ...no...I do not own Naruto...I'm only using them for my own evil desires._**

_**So, judging by how it's going, how is it? Is it good, bad? Did you like the old version better? Is the preface good? TELL ME! I want to get all my readers back!!**_

_**Kudos to Black Ice and Blood Rain for the idea of those side conversations! I can see how they're a really good writing technique!  
**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Yamahato Yokimoko-san  
**_


	2. Guilt

_**1. Guilt**_

**_Okay, I'm going to do 10 reviews each chapter for this one and the next, and then I'll be going back to my old routine of posting a chapter a week(I still have to see what people like, what they don't like, what I need to change, all that. Then I'll just post it up every week).  
_**

**_I love how everyone so far loves the direction I'm going. Now, this chapter isn't going to be real "fluffy". After all, the story is just starting. This chapter will show you the setting of the story, and how things will roll on later. Ugh, and my computer STILL isn't letting me do my precious line...so now I have to do it on my dad's...Anyways, enjoy!_**

**_Note: This chapter happens BEFORE the preface. The preface section won't appear again until later.  
_**

**_DISCLAIMER: ...I dun wanna own it right now. They're doing a good job on NaruSaku right now...I dun wanna screw it up._**

* * *

"_Please...don't do this anymore…"_

I sat here, just sitting, in the hospital outside one single room in the middle of the night. I couldn't go in there. I couldn't see the result of my actions. What could possibly make up for what I'd done to him? All I could do was stare at the clock high up on the wall, wishing that the day would go faster. Every second seemed like an hour. One long agonizing hour that seemed to just claw and poke at my will; the will to see Naruto.

How could I bear to look him in the eye? Today…today he risked his life for me. And the only reason was because he wanted to get Sasuke back. Sure, he did get him…but he went too far. He didn't have to ask for Kyuubi's help. He didn't have to use his senjutsu.

He didn't have to do anything.

I would've gladly just let Sasuke be. I didn't care anymore. Sure, that spot in my heart would've never been healed. But if I'd lost Naruto, that'd would hurt worse. I didn't get to know Sasuke. I didn't know about his hardships; only that one of Itachi. He never smiled, and killing his brother was all that mattered to him. But Naruto…he was different. I got to know him more than anyone else. I was the only other person in our age group who knew about Kyuubi, besides Sasuke. He trusted me more than anyone else. And I returned the favor. We'd grown so close…and it pained me to see him so hurt.

"_I have to, Sakura-chan. I promised you, and I always stick by my word."_

Another second, another stab. I shut my eyes, and put my head in my hands. Why did I ever make him do it? I felt the tears threatening to pour down my face, and I tried to force them back. I couldn't help but cry. Here I am, a Chuunin, a med-nin, and I'm crying over another injured Genin. God, I was pathetic. But…then again, he wasn't just another Genin. He meant something to me. Still…I couldn't say how I felt. It was impossible. The words couldn't form, and I knew they never would. There was nothing I could do.

I heard footsteps as someone approached the hospital room, and I quickly wiped my eyes and looked up. I wasn't really surprised to see Tsunade coming down the hallway. Of course she would be checking up on Naruto. I froze as I saw her catch my gaze, just staring at me with a strange glint in her eyes. "Sakura. You here to see them too?" she asked me, stopping before she entered the room. "Come on. It'd be a good idea to see him."

Whoever she meant by _him_, it didn't concern me. I took in a quivering breath. You can't refuse Tsunade—unless you wanted to die. I stood up shakily, hands trembling, but I kept a firm face as a poor attempt to hide my anxiety. I stepped into the room, and just stared at the ninja lying on the nearest bed.

All parts of his body were covered in bandages, and there were some needles stuck into the free parts of his arms. Obviously a chakra supply system. His eyes were closed, and there was a nasal cannula stuck in his nostrils to supply oxygen to him. His face was terribly burned, red to the darkest extent. He looked frighteningly still. With another struggled breath, I looked over to the next bed.

"_But…you can't go! What if he kills you?"_

There Sasuke lay, not nearly as bad as Naruto. Sure, he still looked like a mummy, but his face was perfectly clear except for a few burn marks and scratched from Kyuubi's chakra. Part of his hair was cut off; now his hair just looked like a small-chicken's ass. It almost made me sick to look at Sasuke—not because of how he looked. But because how he seemed completely unharmed compared to Naruto. It was only now that I _truly_ saw what Kyuubi did. And then, plus his senjutsu, that must of put a toll on him.

"He really isn't as bad as he looks, Sakura." Tsunade told me, and I just turned around to look at her, giving her that 'what-do-you-mean' look. "Sure, he looks bad on the outside, but Kyuubi is still healing him despite how much chakra he used of his. He'll be fine; and up before Sasuke." She smiled, but I couldn't smile back.

"Do you think…I made a mistake way back then?" I asked her in a strained voice. "Should I really have asked Naruto to retrieve Sasuke-kun?" I couldn't help but blame myself. He wouldn't have tried so hard if not for me asking him. Sure, he still would've tried to get him back, but I made the impact. He's only here because of me. Everyone was here only because of me. I felt as if the entire world was pointing one huge finger at me, blaming me. And I was a part of that world.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Sakura, we got our best, most skilled ninja back." She said in a warm voice. "Both of them." Judging by her tone, I could tell that she wasn't just talking to me. She was glad that Naruto was alive, and Sasuke. "You can't redo what's already been done. It's in the past. Look to the future."

And so the waterworks came. "But…if I hadn't asked Naruto…he wouldn't be here like this…" I cried softly, trying to hold back my tears again. God, I _sucked_ at this. "And Sasuke-kun…he left to go get power. He didn't care about what happened here. Not about me, or about Naruto. He was…being so selfish!" My anger finally came through, not just out loud. I finally understood also was I was so angry. Not only at myself, but at Sasuke too.

"Sasuke made mistakes in the past, sure." Tsunade continued. "He didn't make the correct choices. He can be selfish. Look at the shiny side of the tarnished coin, Sakura." Then, she smiled again. "He's back. And he's with us now."

"I'll try." I said, and wiped my eyes again. Much, _much _easier said than done. I knew though, I'd feel better a lot better after Naruto woke up. When they both were awake. This guilt would mostly go away…I hoped. Hey, I can dream.

"_And if he does…well…you'll still have him. Don't worry."_

I curled myself up next to Naruto's bed, remembering that previous conversation before he went after Sasuke. He didn't care if he died. He just wanted to make me happy…again. But…I don't think he realized that by him dying, it would make me even more depressed. Besides, who was to say that Sasuke would've still come back? He could've just left again, making Naruto's sacrifice all for nothing. I just thanked my lucky stars that he was still here…both of them, like Tsunade said. I stared at Naruto's face, and I didn't see that burned, scarred skin. I saw his tan complexion, and his shining sapphire eyes. He was smiling, like always. This was always how I saw him…no other way. It made my stomach flutter to see this image, and I felt peaceful. And, even in this predicament, I smiled. It was a warm, kind smile. I kissed my index and middle fingers on my right hand, and then laid it on Naruto's lips. "Thank you…" I whispered, and suddenly I was crying again. But this time, it wasn't out of sadness. I was happy. New warmth grew inside me, a light flickering on in my heart. But it wasn't just a bright light, nor was it too hot. It was just glowing, like a peaceful, solitary, candle. Even in that coldness, with the wind blowing around, that candle burned on, burned strong. And it would stay lit…

_**xXxXxXxXx**_

I didn't even realize I'd fallen asleep by time a nurse came by to wake me up. She said she needed to change Naruto's bandages. I merely nodded my head, and walked outside for a minute. For once, in a long time, I'd had a nice dream. No nightmares, no waking up in the middle of the night in cold sweat. It was just…peaceful. Like everything was going at the moment. Sure, there were still some bumps along the road. Nothing I couldn't conquer.

Until I came to that goddamn huge pothole.

Suddenly, that peaceful feeling vanished. The candle dimmed. What if…he really did reject me? The pothole would grow and I'd disappear to the middle of the Earth—lost forever, and burn. I couldn't help but be a pessimistic about everything. I analyzed every possible outcome, including the worst of the worst. Boy, _that _got me confident. I'd need to call some road-assistance pretty quick if I wanted that pothole fixed before the earthquake would hit.

The nurse stepped out, and told me I could go back in. "But you need to be quiet." She warned me. "Uchiha-sama will be waking up soon. Uzumaki-sama will be awake in about a few hours." Wait, so Sasuke would wake up _before _Naruto? But Tsunade said Naruto'd wake up first. The nurse walked off briskly, and I just stared at her. _Someone_ was in a hurry to get out of there.

I looked at the door and stepped through. The room was silent except for the quiet beeping of the heart monitor on Naruto's side. The nurse must have turned off Sasuke's. I resumed my spot next to Naruto, and laid my head next to his unmoving hand. Nearly everything was healed now, except for his face. But that was always the last thing to heal, so I wasn't all too worried. Absent-mindedly, my left reached out to grasp Naruto's right. It felt incredibly warm; and not because of the burns. It was strange. Before, it just felt…a little more than normal. Now it was actually hot. But I wouldn't let go. Why should I?

A rustling noise broke my thoughts, and I looked up to see Sasuke's feet moving a little. Gently, I let go of Naruto's hand to get a better look. Peeking through Naruto's curtains, I saw Sasuke sitting up, staring at the blanket. Just like the last time he was in the hospital. Except, this time he didn't have the furious glare in his eyes. They were oddly gentle, soft. It wasn't hard to tell he was deep in thought.

"Sasuke-kun?" I said slowly, softly so I wouldn't startle him. Sasuke's eyes shot wide and he glared at me. I backed off just a little, holding my hands up. He blinked, as if focusing his eyes, and then they went back to their previous state. "Sasuke-kun…how're you feeling?"

Sasuke looked to the side, down to the blanket, and then to the curtains I was appearing out of. "Who's behind there?" he said in a hoarse voice, still thick from the sleep. He tried to look through the crack in the curtain that my head created, but I just kept in his way. "Come on, Sakura."

"Just Naruto…" I mumbled. I felt a slight glare form in my eyes, and I couldn't shake it off. Something about Sasuke was just pissing me off. Was it because he didn't come back willingly, putting Naruto in his condition? Or was it just the pain of finally staring him in the face again? Seeing him again in Konoha's hands, not knowing when he'd betray us again. Then I stopped myself. _Look at the shiny side of the tarnished coin._ But…it was hard to look at the shiny side when it wasn't all that shiny at all. It wasn't tarnished, it was just dull. I swallowed, forcing my feelings down with it, and choked out, "You still haven't told me how you're feeling." I said, trying to let a little humor out in my struggled tone.

Sasuke cut off his eye contact with me, and stared at his blanket again. "Fine, I guess." He muttered. His eyes flickered to the curtain. "How's Naruto?"

It was my turn to look away. How would I answer? He wasn't well, but he wasn't bad off either. I just tried to smile. "He'll be fine." It felt like I wasn't just telling him that; I was telling myself. I hadn't truly believed the doctors that said he'd by okay. I had to tell myself that. I had to stop lying to myself…in more ways than one. Quietly, I told myself inside my head again one more time. He'll be fine. Hey, I couldn't exactly say that he _was_ fine, or that he wasn't. Naruto was kinda…in the middle.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. At least he was still himself. And then, for a brief moment, he smiled. And it wasn't cold either. It was a friendly smile, one that would finally let you read into him. One that made you feel closer to him. Of course, it wasn't as great as Naruto's smile. It didn't make you smile back. "He'll be up soon, right?" he asked, and looked at me again.

"Uh…the nurse said a few hours." I answered him, showing a little too much that I was unsure. I inwardly winced, hearing my tone again in my head.

I knew Sasuke heard it, and then I was sure he heard it when he looked at me funny. "Come on Sakura. She doesn't know Naruto like we do. Your estimate?" he said, an eyebrow raised.

I thought for a minute, analyzing it like a doctor. With Kyuubi's sped healing rate, his will (which was quite a strong power if you thought about it), and his own chakra rate, he'd be up…oh! "I'd say about half-an-hour. He's been hooked up longer than you were, and Kyuubi's still assisting him." I told him, smiling like a little fool. All the dark feeling disappeared again, and that glowing light burned on once again. Keeping that bright smile on my face, I turned around and stared at Naruto. His face was now completely healed. He definitely would be up soon.

"Good." Sasuke's voice entered my ears. "Sakura…I'm…sorry." My head flipped harshly, nearly cracking my neck, because I needed to get a really good look at Sasuke. He was _apologizing?!_ "I shouldn't have left you guys. I shouldn't have knocked you out that night. And…I shouldn't have tried to kill Naruto all these times. I'm so…so sorry."

I walked out of the curtains, and tried to look at Sasuke's face. He had it hidden to the side. I had heard his voice hitch, I knew that sound enough. Straining my neck, I leaned over the bed, and saw tell-tale tears pricking at the edges of his coal eyes. "Sasuke-kun…it's…" I sighed, and a just smiled again at him. "It's okay now. Don't worry about it." He smiled back at me, and I patted him against the back. But, I forgot that his back was a little weak so he started coughing and hunched over. My hand shot back, and I proceeded to apologize over and over.

We both were silent as we heard rustling behind the curtains, and a low groan. I shot straight up, and ran behind the curtains. Naruto was sitting up, his left hand holding his head. Apparently, he heard me come in, because he put his hand down and stared right at me; and there were those sapphire irises. My breathing immediately stopped as he smiled at me, and I knew the rest of my body was extremely pale; all my blood was in my face. "I guess I overdid it again, didn't I Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked me, and it took me awhile to clear my head. It was a deathly haze. I couldn't find my way through it, and I couldn't make my mouth move to speak to him. Again, it took a lot of work to even say hello to him. Not even a complete sentence!

I tried to swallow, and smiled poorly. "_Overdid it_ is an understatement." I joked, and sat down next to him. "How're you feeling?"

He groaned, and flopped back down on the bed. "Like a ton of bricks just hit me on the head. _Major_ headache." He grumbled; a smile still on his face. "Got any aspirins?"

I laughed lightly at him, and ruffled his hair. That was as much as I could do. "Sasuke-kun's awake." I mumbled to him, my smile faulting a little. Something flickered behind his eyes that I couldn't read, but I knew it wasn't anything good. "He's been asking about you."

And, almost if on cue, Sasuke came rushing through the curtains. "Naruto, are you okay?" he asked immediately. What had happened between these two? Sasuke didn't give a shit about Naruto before; and now he's…well…_worried_.

"I'm fine, Sasuke. You didn't hurt me too bad. It was mostly all on my end." Naruto assured him, and smiled. To my surprise again, Sasuke smiled back. "What about you? I mean…Kyuubi…"

"It's okay. All healed now." Sasuke grinned, and playfully punched Naruto on the shoulder.

My eyebrow quirked in annoyance. I needed answers, and I needed them _now_. Naruto's face became twisted, and he looked at me funny. He mouthed to me, "I'll explain later". I just blinked my eyes to show I understood, and then stood up, straightening out my skirt. "Alright, Sasuke-kun. Back in bed. Now." I said, a tone of finality covering my words. Sasuke immediately left the little area and jumped into his hospital bed. "And Naruto, you need to sleep more. We're supplying chakra to you dedicated just for healing; almost like Kyuubi. So, just relax." My eyes softened, and I smiled at him. "And heal soon. Kakashi-sensei and I miss you…"

Naruto just grinned at me, turning on his side in the bed. "Sure thing, Sakura-chan. And you relax too. You look like you haven't slept in days." He said to me in a mock doctor's tone. "Please."

I _hadn't _slept in days. I was up all night, worrying about him. But hey, what could I do? I just smiled, and shut the curtain as I walked out. "Get well, you two." I whispered quietly, before I turned off the lights in the room and walked out. I still smiled to myself as I walked down the hallway. Sure enough, that guilt of mine was gone. I felt a million times better than I had before. Naruto didn't blame me; or at least, what I knew. I'd ask him when he was fully recovered and Team 7 was complete once more. Things were going to brighten up…I hoped.

I still had _my_ issue. I still had to admit my feelings to Naruto before someone else snatched him. Maybe I'd try at the ceremonies later this week for Sasuke's return. Not before that; I still needed to prepare myself. Half a year wasn't enough, and even now I don't think a week will make that much of a difference.

Oh well, I had to trust myself from now on. I couldn't lie to myself.

But for some reason, that little voice in my head kept telling me I couldn't do this alone. I'd need professional help soon.

And fast. But…who?

* * *

_**Okay; The side conversation in this chapter was before the battle. You'll see it pop up again in a later chapter. **_

_**It won't be until the later chapters when it'll be longer, because I'll have more to add. What happened to Naruto and Sasuke during their fight? And most importantly, when will I get to the good stuff? ...I don't know yet(except for the Naruto and Sasuke part). Anyways, please review!**_

_**Yamahato Yokimoko-san  
**_


	3. Truth

**2. Truth**

_**Look who's ba-ack! Seriously, I'm sorry I've been so inactive! I've so much shit going on in my life I could barely find the time to come up with something. Not only that, I had writer's block again but thankfully that's gone now! Anyways, GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto...or else...well...Hinata wouldn't have died so stupidly.**_

**_

* * *

_**

"_You heard me. He'd never accept your feelings."_

I tapped my foot impatiently in the hallway, making loud echoes in the silent hospital. Tsunade wouldn't let me in to see Naruto or Sasuke; it bothered the hell out of me. Every day, since they've come back, I've been going in as their nurse. But when I went in today, Tsunade ordered me out.

"_Sorry Sakura. You've gotta pass on this one. Go outside and wait for me." Tsunade ordered, flicking her hand at me. "Go!"_

I sighed, and twiddled my thumbs. Naruto still hadn't told me all that happened during his battle. He'd promise, and if anyone knew how well he kept those, it was me. My mind always raced, trying to deduce the puzzle. I came up with three possibilities.

Option one, the one that seemed most probable. Naruto had defeated Sasuke, but would not take him back here until they had talked for a while. It would solve all the injuries they had, their close relationship, the length of time, but not what was said. That was something I would have to get from either Naruto or Sasuke themselves.

Option two, the one that I didn't want to accept. Sasuke had defeated Naruto, but something that happened during the fight made him not finish him off. Something that made it not 'on a whim' like last time. And then, again, they talked and came back. It would explain the injuries, their close relationship, length of time, but it didn't answer what happened during the fight or what was said. Again, something I would have to obtain through investigating.

Option three, the least plausible out of all of them. They had begun to fight, but stopped and tried to talk it out like civilized humans. Either that or they talked during the fight. Still, they stopped fighting which was probably impossible. It would answer their close relationship, length of time, but not what happened during the fight, what was said, nor their injuries. Surely if they had stopped, Naruto would not have needed Kyuubi or his senjutsu. I'd never seen him use it in battle even (_A/N: OBVIOUSLY, THE PEIN vs. NARUTO BATTLE DID NOT OCCUR)_. I don't think Naruto actually went far enough to use senjutsu. There was a lot of preparation needed in order to use it from what I've read, and so it would've been difficult.

There was a soft click in front of me, and I nearly flew out of my chair. I stared up at Tsunade standing in the doorway, my eyes wide. "Sakura, you look like you've seen a ghost." She laughed at me, and I glared at her.

I stood up and brushed myself off, and quickly running my fingers threw my now tangled up hair. "Skip small talk. How are they?" I rushed, flustered. I just wanted to know how Naruto was.

"Sasuke's healing just fine. He should be up and about in two to three days. Naruto will be out in a week though…" she said, her brown eyes fading out, as if looking into a far off distance. I knew that look; something was bothering her.

"Shishou," I began, waving my hands. "Why so late?"

Tsunade shook her head, and just waved her hand at me. "We just have to do a few tests on him, that's all. He'll be fine, there's just something we need to look at."

"And what is this thing?" I pressed on.

"None of your busin-"

"The hell it's not! He's my teammate! My _friend!_ I have a right to know what's going on with hi-"

Tsunade's glare cut me off. "Are you his mother? Are you his guardian? No!" she snapped, a fire in her eyes. She flipped around, her fists clenched tightly. I felt cold sweat beginning to form on my head, and I waited for her to finish. "Sakura, I _know_ you care about them both now. But…" she flipped back around to me. Her eyes were now dimmed, calmer. But they had a sad glimmer to them. "You aren't connected to him in anyway. Only by teammates. If you'd never been on the same team, you never would've been this close. You're not his mother, not his guardian, and not his girlfriend." I flinched internally at the last point. "By hospital rule, only _family_ is allowed to know what is going on with those two."

I felt a wetness slide down my cheek. Realizing I was crying, I hid my face and nodded slowly. "I understand." My voice hitched at the end. "Just…make sure he heals okay."

I walked slowly out of the hallway, and waited until I got outside before I took a dead on sprint out into the forest. I just blazed past Izumo and Kotetsu, ignoring their plights of my sudden rush. The tears began to blind me, and before I knew it my head collided with something hard, and everything went black as my head hit the rough ground.

"_Who are you to judge?! You're not his girlfriend, not his mother, and not his master! Your words mean nothing!"_

It was very cold. My body was entirely numb; I couldn't move any of my limbs. I wanted to open my mouth and call out, but my lips seemed frozen shut. My eyelids pulled to open, but they refused to budge and the pain from the exertion cried throughout my head. My head was spinning, and I could feel a large bump on my forehead.

After a few minutes of trying to recollect my thoughts, I realized something. I wasn't having a headache; someone was carrying me. It could've been anyone too! A ninja from another village, someone from ours, or maybe just a rogue! Whoever it was I wanted to punch the lights out of them, make them cry in pain.

Then, I could hear other voices. "Is she okay?" someone said in a worried tone.

"Just a bump on the head. Nothing serious." The voices seemed familiar, but I couldn't place them.

"She just shot out of nowhere." The first voice said.

"Yeah, I wonder what she was running from."

"I was running away from Tsunade." I wanted to say, but I still couldn't talk.

"Well, we'll take her back to her house."

"Her parents are out of town, remember? They left this morning."

There was a moment of silence, before the first voice talked again. "We could take her back to his house…?"

More silence. Then I heard a sigh and I slight "Hai" in response. I decided they weren't going to talk again, so I drifted back off into slumber, my dreams filled with nightmares of my questions.

I awoke in the morning with the sun piercing through the blinds onto my face. I rolled over, and to my surprise fell off the bed. I nearly jumped through the roof as my heart raced, and then my eyes widened as I took in the scenery around me.

There was a small bed, and a very dirty room. There was one lone poster on the wall of the Konoha symbol, and on the nightstand next to the bed lay the picture frame of Team 7. They—whoever _they _were—had taken me to Naruto's home?! While I was also furious, at the same time, I was quite happy. I could get to know Naruto better…even if it _is _stalker like.

But first…this room would have to be _clean_.

Who would've thought it'd take an hour just to clean one room? One! Well, needless to say, I could walk now, but I had found something interesting. While picking up all the ramen bowls that were left lying about, I found a folder, with what seemed to be tons of papers in it. As I opened it, I could only stare at what I saw.

Papers, mountains of papers, on the locations, studies, and various other topics about "forbidden jutsu" and what could be found on the Forbidden Scroll. Now, I knew about Naruto stealing that scroll when he was back in the Academy, but I never knew, or even thought, that he would be looking in on it now years later. The first page consisted of details about the _Kanshi no Jutsu_, a jutsu that allows one self to become invisible. It was mostly used for spying missions, but they made it forbidden due to its high risk of cellular dissolution. Why would Naruto want to be looking this up?

I shut the folder and put it neatly on the bed, not wanting to invade his privacy. But yet…it was so tempting, because I knew it was wrong, and I wanted to know _why_. I felt like a scientist, always asking why without ever paying attention to the consequences.

I jumped at a sudden rapping on the door, and quickly I smoothed out my skirt and walked over to answer it. Upon opening the door, there stood Tsunade with a strange look on her face. I could only look away. "Sakura, look…"

I turned my back from her and walked over to the counter. "What do you want, Tsunade-shishou?" I asked, acid covering my tone, my bitterness still not receding.

"Kotetsu and Izumo told me what happened yesterday. And I know it was my fault, so I wanted to apologize. What I said was uncalled for yesterday." I could hear the words spoken being genuine, and I felt a pang of unease in my chest. "If you want…I can get you in to see him."

My eyes flashed wide, and I flipped around harshly. "You better! I _need_ to know what's going on with him!" I yelled. "Now, would be nice."

Tsunade averted my gaze, and nodded. "Follow me." She merely said, and began walking off. I followed by, my thoughts in a whirl. There were so many questions needed to be asked, and so many were still undecided. The first question, what had happened between them? That was my first priority.

It seemed to have only been a few minutes before I found myself staring at the door of Naruto's room. He had a separate one from Sasuke (something I am just cheering to the heavens right now), so I knew I could ask freely about anything. I took a deep breath and stepped into the room.

Naruto was lying on his bed, wrapped up yet again from head to toe. He had probably ten needles stuck in him, and the heart monitor was doing a slow, but rhythmic beat. I went over to sit next to him, leaning down close to his ear as soon as I heard Tsunade leave the room. "Hey…Naruto…" I whispered, and watched as he slowly stirred from his slumber.

"Eh?" he mumbled, eyes opening drearily. "Sakura-chan? That you?"

I smiled, and almost ruffled his hair if not for the bandages. "The one and only. How're they treating you?" I laughed.

"Like a fucking prisoner. I wanna _leave_!" he cried, smiling playfully. "So, what can I do you for?"

Nervously, I stroked my hair, playing with a few strands. "I wanted to ask you…about what happened between you and Sasuke-kun." I said cautiously.

I could tell it was a touchy subject as Naruto's eyes dimmed and they turned away from my gaze. "I don't think now is a good time, Sakura-chan." He murmured, and I could see another thing troubling him.

"Tell me. I want to know." I pleaded, and when he didn't answer and placed my hand on his. Momentarily, I blushed at the contact, and I could tell Naruto jumped when my fingers brushed his skin. "Did…did Kyuubi come out?" I asked softly.

I didn't need any words to come from him from his reactions. I saw every little detail. The way his throat tightened, how his eyes squinted slightly, and how his hand twitched. Slowly, and I swear he was going to start crying, he nodded.

I sighed, and now I clasped his hand in mine. "How many?"

"Five." He said gravely, and I saw tears come from his sad sapphire gaze. "I…I thought…"

I didn't want to see him cry, or to be sad. I embraced him softly, to be careful of his injuries, and eventually I heard his soft whimpers as his tears finally reached their peak. His arms snaked around me, and all I could do for him was hold him close. "It's okay. It's over now."

"I thought…I was going to kill him, Sakura-chan. I thought I was never going to see him again with my own eyes." He cried, and I slowly patted his head. "It was so scary…"

"But you didn't, did you?" I told him softly. "So there's no need to fret about it now."

Naruto's tears began to slow down, though he still hiccupped slightly. "You…will never know…what it's like to think you've killed someone you cherished." He coughed. "It's already happened twice where I almost did."

I tried to push the memory out of my head about that day years ago. "Still, the point remains. You didn't, and that's all that matters."

I probably stood there like there for a few minutes before I heard a soft snore come from under me. I peered down to see Naruto's eye shut, lost in the sea of slumber. Softly, I kissed him on the head and laid him onto his bed before walking out of the room. Before I stepped out of the room though, I stole one more glance before leaving him.

Tsunade was there waiting for me to leave, and I just smiled awkwardly. "He doesn't like it much here, does he?" I laughed in a feeble attempt to brighten up the mood. The Godaime just stood there staring at me with a crest-fallen expression. "I'll…be going now."

"Don't you want to visit Sasu-" Tsunade began.

I didn't even have to hear the rest of the question before I shot out my clear, sharp "No". I could feel her eyes on me, so I sighed and looked into Tsunade's chocolate irises. "Right now, I don't think it'd be best for me to see Sasuke-kun. I don't presume you want _more_ work on him, do you?" I challenged.

Finally, I got a smile out of Tsunade. "True that, true that." She chuckled. "I'll see you again later I'm guessing?"

"Yep. Until he's all better." I answered with a smile, and skipped passed her down to the main centre. Well, I got _some_ of the story. I guess that would be good enough. My eyes were closed as I almost glided away to the nearby park, when I ran into something.

"Oh, sor-"

The sentence was not finished by my obstacle before I hit him far into the nearest wall. "What the _hell _are you doing out of the hospital?!" I screeched and grabbed his collar. "Just _why_ are you out here?!"

Sasuke tried to release himself gently, but my knuckles were clearly white with the exertion I was pulling out onto the cloth. "Sakura, please understand. I was…trying to find you."

"_Why?_" I repeated in an even harsher tone.

Sasuke looked me dead in the eye, his coal irises cold, serious. "You want to know what happened between Naruto and I, right?" his eyes narrowed with his accusing tone. "Just how bad do you want to know?"

My teeth grinded together, making a terrible scratching noise inside my head, and I let go of him. "I need…to know." I said my words carefully, trying to keep my temper under control. "Something happened made you two…" I let my question drift away.

"Sakura, during the battle, Naruto didn't fight in the beginning." Sasuke began, sitting down on the grass. "I…attacked him nevertheless. I mean, what was I supposed to do? He was in my way."

"You're way of what, exactly?" I challenged him.

Sasuke looked at me with the strangest expression. "I…was coming to destroy Konoha." Apparently he saw my hand clench and slightly pull back, because he moved a bit farther away. "Let me finish. Anyways, so he refused, and so I had no choice but to paralyze him from the waist down. But, I never would have guessed he would get so fast! I almost thought I'd lose my sword they way he was moving!" he chuckled a little, his cheeks getting some more color to them. "Then I was almost pulled to the ground by him. But I managed to get some current into his body through his side. He acted like nothing had hurt him though.

"He started screaming at me, asking why I wouldn't return, why I hated him. I had just shaken my head and said 'I don't hate you. I just can't…stand being around you.' Now, as weird as this sounds, I felt in danger every time I was in his very presence. I tried to hide it from you, and it worked thank God, but I never knew why until you guys came looking for me; Kyuubi. Thanks to Itachi's little gift, I was able to control Kyuubi for a little until Naruto's clones attacked my with kunai from the back. I hadn't even sensed them because of the concentration it took on the genjutsu!

"So, instead of two, which is the last I remember seeing him with—Orochimaru said he'd seen four—but this time he skipped straight to five. With Kyuubi's speed, plus his own, it was nearly impossible to keep an eye on him. I only got about thirty hits in, and most didn't even do any damage! Finally, he passed out, but only after I did. Before I lost consciousness, I could hear him crying, afraid he had killed me. I could only mutter, but it was enough for him to hear me. 'So, you finally beat me, dobe…' I sighed. 'Next time though, just taijutsu, eh? Your power without Kyuubi is strong enough. You don't need him.' After that, I passed out. And apparently, he did too."

I sat there, twiddling my thumbs. "That's it? That's what happened?"

Sasuke blushed a little, and looked away. "No…not everything. But, those things are something that it would be best for you to bring up with Naruto. They are none of my business."

I nodded my head, and stood up. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun," I said, stretching. "I'll be seeing you…but before that…" He looked at me like a deer in headlights. "Oh Tsunade-shishou!" I called, and the Godaime came flying out of the trees.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Get. In. The. Hospital. _Now._" She growled, cracking her knuckles.

"Yes ma'am!" he shouted in a high voice and ran off.

I smiled at Tsunade, who smiled back. "So, did you get your answer?"

"Yeah…" I replied, and looked up to the horizon.

"_But…those things are something that it would be best for you to bring up with Naruto. They are none of my business."_

I laughed at myself at Sasuke's words. There was a lot more I needed to talk to him about.

"_I may mean nothing, but I'm not chicken-shit like you! I can admit my feelings and take rejection!"_

_I could feel the tears come down my face at her words. "Then why did you let him go?!"_

_She glared at me hotly with her pale eyes. "Because…I was not the one he loved. And I want to hurt the one he did…I'm just being…"_

_I gulped. "Selfish."_

_

* * *

_

_**Yeah, again. FORGIVE MEH! I'll try to be more active. Oh and guess whaty? I GOTS A NEW COMPUTER! ^^ It runs so much faster. Anyways, please review! ...I bet I lost a lot of people over my...what...four month break?**_

**_Yamahato Yokimoko-san_  
**


End file.
